1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for processing an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus for processing an image, wherein the apparatus includes a control ring to set a setting value for capturing an image or for the operation of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus includes all types of apparatuses which input or process an image of a film camera, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, a personal computer (PC) camera, or the like or use an image sensor.
A digital image processing apparatus receives an image through an imaging device and uses a digital signal processor to process the image, compress the image to generate an image file, and store the image file in a memory.
The digital image processing apparatus receives the image through the imaging device and displays the image of the image file stored in a storage medium on a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The digital image processing apparatus may include one or more buttons. In this case, a user sets various setting values for capturing an image or for operating the digital image processing apparatus using the buttons. In addition to or alternatively the user may set various setting through a display apparatus such as the LCD. However, it may be difficult for the user to set desired setting values using the buttons and the display apparatus.